


Downtime

by Rebecca



Category: A Girl and Her Fed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Hope, Sparky and Speedy enjoy some downtime.
Relationships: Hope Blackwell/Patrick Mulcahy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigalit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigalit/gifts).



> You said you liked always-a-girl genderswaps, which made me curios to see what a female Sparky would look like. Awesome, that's what!


End file.
